Sadece Aşk
by sinnercersei
Summary: üzgünüm erkeklerim...


Eddard Stark Neşe Kulesinden çıkmış KayanYıldız'a doğru gidiyordu Ser Arthur Dayne'nin kılıcını ailesine teslim etmeliydi. Az önce kızkardeşi önünde ölmüştü. KayanYıldız'a girdiğinde Ashara Dayne'i görmeyi diledi ama onu karşılaşamamıştı. Ashara odasına yavaş adımlarla çıkıyordu, bunu yapmaması gerektiğini bildiği halde yürümeye devam ediyordu, elinde şafak vardı. Kapısında duran korumaya onu görmek istediğini söyledi. Ashara gelebilirsiniz lordum diye cevapladı. Eddard kapıyı yavaşça açıp odaya girdi. Ashara yatakta yatıyordu. Karnı şişti. Eddard şaşkınlıkla Ashara'ya baktı ve yanına yaklaştı. Benim mi diye sormak istediği halde soramıyordu. Ashara'nın yanına oturdu, alnına bir öpücük kondurdu. "üzgünüm" dedi kılıcı Ashara'ya verdi. Ashara kılıca baktı, gözlerinden birkaç yaş geldi ardından Eddard'a sarıldı. "İkinizin karşılıklı gelmesini asla istemedim ama bunun olabileceğini tahmin ediyordum." Eddard kadını biraz daha sıktı. Karnına bakarak "ne zaman?" dedi. "yakında, çok yakında" yüzünde tebessüm oluştu "çok yakında bir daha asla yalnız kalmayacağım." Dedi. "Böyle olmamalıydı…" dedi sesi gittikçe zayıflamıştı Eddard'ın, "Yanımda kal lütfen Ned bunu bana borçlusun." Başıyla onayladı. Ashara yatağının sol tarafına kaydı ve Ned için yer açtı. Ned üstündeki zırhı çıkartıp kenara koydu, yatağa yattı ve Ashara'ya sarıldı. Bir daha asla koklayamayacağı saçlarının kokusunu içine çekti, asla tutamayacağı narin ellerini tuttu, göremeyeceği menekşe gözlerine uzun süre baktı. Uyuduktan sonra bile onu izlemeye devam etti. Abisinin nişanlısıyla evlenmişti ve Catelyn hamileydi, ilk defa tüm bu gerçekleri unutup Ashara'yla birlikte olmayı diledi. Kurdukları tüm hayallerin gerçekleşmesini, Lyanna neden bunu yaptın? Neden ejderhayla gittin? "sevdim…" Lyanna'nın sesi kulağındaydı. Catelyn'i düşündü, hala abisine aşık olan karısı, asla sevemeyeceğiz asla Ashara gibisi olmayacak. Tüm bu olaylar yaşanmasaydı dedi kendi kendine belki şimdi Ashara'yı Winterfell'e götürürdü, düğünlerini yaparlardı. Kollarında uyuyan kadın onun olabilirdi. Bir sürü çocukları olabilirdi, ikiside bunların hayalini kurmuştu beraber yaşlanmak onların hayaliydi. Bu düşüncelerle Ashara'yı izleyerek Ned uykuya daldı.

"AHH!" Ned hızla uyandı, bağırış Ashara'nındı. "Ned çocuğum geliyor, ebeleri çağır." Ned kapıyı açtı ve "Ebeler!" diye bağırdı. Ashara'nın yanına geri döndü. "geliyorlar" dedi. Ned alnına bir öpücük daha kondurdu ve çıkmak için kapıya yöneldi. Éhayır burada kal bunu yalnız yapamam yanımda kal." -Hoş karşılanacağını sanmıyorum

-umrumda değil, yanımda olmanı istiyorum

-Ashara…

-Ned yanımda olmalısın…

Ned çaresizce yanına oturdu ve ellerin tuttu. Ebeler geldiğinde dışarı çıkarmak istediklerinde Ashara izin vermemişti. Ashara'nın her bağırışında Ned'in içi acıyordu. "yapamayacağım" dedi Ashara, "hayır yapacaksın, bizim için yapacaksın senin yanındayım sevgilim" birbirlerinin gözlerinin içine baktılar. Ashara gücünü Ned'ten alıyordu. Ve çocuğun ağlamasını duydular. Ashara kafasını Ned'in omzuna yasladı. "başardın." Dedi Ned ve saçlarının arasına bir öpücük kondurdu. Bebeği getirdiler ve Ashara'nın kucağına bıraktılar ardından odadan çıktı tüm ebeler. Bu aynı hayalleri gibiydi, belki aynı değildi ama o ufak anın tadını çıkarmak istedi Eddard. Ashara'ya elinde çocuğuyla baktı. Ashara çok mutlu gözüküyordu. "Seni hep böyle hatırlamak istiyorum." Ashara Ned'in dudaklarına bir öpücük bıraktı. "Adını sen koy, babası sensin."

-Emin misin?

-Her yerinden sen olduğu belli oluyor, ona her baktığımda üzüleceğim…

-her şey için üzgünüm Ashara…

Öperek susturdu.

-seni böyle susturmayı özleyeceğim ama şimdi bunları konuşmak istemiyorum. Oğlunun adını koyar mısın?

-Jon olabilir. Jon Arryn için

-her zaman sana baba gibiydi. Öyleyse Jon

-Ashara onu yanımda götürmeme izin vermelisin.

-Ne?

-Ashara lütfen seni bu şekilde yalnız bırakamam, bir piçle ortada gezmeni istemiyorum sen onurlu bir leydisin, bunu sana yapamam, onu düzgün şekilde yetiştireceğim, hep benimle birlikte olacak

-Ned bunu bana yapamazsın" dedi hüzünle "Ash…"

-Hayır Ned çocuğumu benden almanı istemiyorum

-Ashara lütfen beni dinle, senin adının kirlenmesine izin veremem, bunu sana yapamam Ashara, bir lordla evlendiğinde ne olacak? Lütfen yapma Ashara oğlumuzun iyiliğini düşün ve benimle gelsin, onu kendi çocuklarımdan ayırmayacağım, bana güven." Tüm bu söyledikleri zorunluluktu oysa orada onunla kalmak istiyordu, sevgilisiyle beraber oğlunu büyütmek istiyordu. "Ashara sana söz veriyorum Jon hep benimle olacak." Ashara daha fazla oğlu için savaşamadı, Nedle gitmesi daha iyiydi.

Son kez öpeceğini bilerek önce Jon'u öptü. Ardından Ned'le uzunca bir süre öpüştüler "sana söz veriyorum" dedi Ned "Her zaman kalbimde olacaksın." Ashara bir şey demedi sadece onların gidişini izledi ardından yapması gereken son bir şey kalmıştı. Bu dünyada artık kimsesi yoktu abisi öldürülmüştü, aşkı çocuğuyla gitmişti, kırık bir kalple uçurumun köşesine doğru ilerledi. Arkasına bakmadı. Ucundaydı ve son kez Ned'i ve Jon'u düşündü, yüzünde bir tebessüm belirdi "üzgünüm erkeklerim beni affedin…" dedi ve bedenini yaz denizinin sıcak sularına bıraktı.


End file.
